Hiding Out
by MrsWhitlock10
Summary: He said: "I think I'm in love with someone else..." She said: "Tell her you love her..." He said: "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  Hottie Edward Cullen has it bad for Bella Swan but will he ever tell her?...  suck at writing reveiws R&R.


**A/N: This is my first ever actual fanfic story. This was originally a story that I wrote for my English Portfolio and I think it's the best story I've ever written. All the others are just really crappy.**

**Hiding Out**

The elevator was of the elaborate kind. It was spacious with six golden buttons. The walls were made of marble with a beautiful picture dominating. I looked around awestruck at its simplistic beauty. The elevator doors opened and I walked in astonished of my surroundings. It was a classical yet simple vintage style lobby. It had stone statues in every corner, along with pots of roses, bluebells and flowers I didn't even know the names of. The floors were made of marble which looked so smooth that I actually considered sliding across it. I looked up to see an enormous chandelier which also looked vintage with intricate stone carvings bordering it. The reception was also unsurprisingly marble with posh looking receptionists all wearing grey uniforms.

I had only moved here last night but I hadn't had time to admire the beauty of the hotel I was now living at with my best friend. I drooling in awe at it's beauty.

"Bella!" came a high tinkling voice from behind me. I turned around to see my best friend, Alice Cullen, waving frantically whilst running towards me. I was honestly frightened to see her run in heeled shoes.

I had known Alice for as long as I could remember. She was the one I would always turn to if something was wrong, she knew every one of my secrets even if I hadn't actually told her half of them, she just knew.

Alice was a very friendly person, she was the type that once people actually got to know her, they would be great friends with her. She was petite and stood at around 5'1". She was thin to the extreme with small, pixie-like features. Like all her family she was extraordinarily beautiful. She had large pale green eyes and long delicate eyebrows. She had a perfect button nose and full red lips. Her hair was cropped short, spikyt and inky black. Alice was a complete fashionista, which meant that I was not allowed to complain when she played 'Bella Barbie'. She absolutely loved shopping and seemed to buy me clothes when I wasn't around to stop her, not that it helped when I was around.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" she sang snapping her perfectly manicured fingers in front of me face.

"Oh, sorry," I said giving her an apologetic smile as I was brought out of my reverie.

"Oh, Bella, whatever am I going to do with you?" she said mocking a damsel in distress with the back of her hand on her forehead and her other hand over her heart. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off and said "Don't answer that. Are you ready to go?" while bounding up and down. I don't know how one person could be this energetic, she ran over to me in a pair of heels for crying out loud!

That was when I finally noticed what she was wearing. She wore a pair of white skinny jeans that seemed to hug her curves and a light brown lace detail top with a pair of primrose ruched strap heels. I took one look at myself and burst into laughter.

Alice gave me a strange look and asked "What's so funny?"

"The… fact that... we… m-match!" I managed to get out in between fits of hysteria.

"I really- Oh!" she chuckled when she saw what I was wearing.

I was wearing a white belted crotchet skirt that was just above my knee and a white tank with a brown short-sleeved silk-bland jacket. My shoes were a pair of beige studded flats.

"Ok, can we go now?" she asked jumping up and down, like a mad women excited over a shopping trip.

"If I wasn't ready then I wouldn't be here" was my remark.

She rolled her eyes completely ignoring my comment and dragged me out of the hotel- the one that I know that I will never get over the beauty of- towards her canary yellow Porsche.

This was going to be a long, long day.

_**XxXxX**_

When we finally arrived back at the hotel, I went straight to my room and dumped the many bags of clothes- or junk in my case- that Kate had forced me to buy on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. It felt so good that I fell asleep just as my head hit the pillow.

I think I was only asleep for about thirty seconds before Alice woke me up. She was jumping on the bed and shouting "Bella Barbie!" over and over, getting louder each time.

I groaned and tried to shove her away but to no avail.

She finally stopped jumping, so I peeked out from where I was to see her hands on her hips and a firm expression on her face.

"I'm not having any moaning, groaning or complaining, got it! Now get your butt into the shower. We've got… Oh no! Only three hours to make you look beautiful! Chop, chop!" she said all in one breath.

I was confused, but I knew better than to argue my way out of whatever we were doing tonight. I dragged myself into the shower and let my muscles calm down under the hot running water. I would have stayed longer if it wasn't for Alice's continuous nagging.

I got out and made my way as slowly as possible- in hopes that I would irritate Alice- towards my least favorite chair, the 'Bella Barbie' chair. I sat back, relaxed and I think I may have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Alice. She had draped two large garment bags on my bed that looked as if they held ball gowns.

"Um… Alice? Why do you have these on my bed?" I asked pointing to the garment bags, "Where are we going?"

She stared at me with a strange expression on her face and said "You honestly forgot? Oh Bella, tonight is the night that my brother officially comes back and also the charity masquerade event my mother is hosting. I thought you would have remembered. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I mentioned it when we were in the book store this morning."

"Damn! I thought that was tomorrow night!" I said slapping my head.

"Mia, at least I was around to remind you about it so you didn't remember in the last minute and came looking like a complete disaster. At least you have me to make you look beautiful." She said smugly.

I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and told me to go strip until I reached my under garments, then she would give me the lingerie set that we had bought earlier, so she could help me put my dress on without ruining the hair and make-up. She instructed me to close my eyes so I wouldn't see the dress until it was completely on me.

The dress material had felt like velvet on my body.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a dark- haired beauty staring right back at me. She had ivory skin which contrasted against the hair perfectly. Her hair was let out in big stylish curls. Her eyes were chocolate brown which seemed to sparkle farmed with long, dark eyelashes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red, full and beautiful. Her make-up was natural and it suit her completely.

She wore a dark blue dress that complimented her skin and seemed to make her eyes stand out. The dress seemed to make her curves stand out as it fit her body perfectly. It flared out into ruffles as it fell to the floor. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline that had silver beads going off into different areas of the dress with such intricate patterns. It was like a dress from a fairytale.

I couldn't believe that the gorgeous woman staring back at me was me. Instead of having limp hair, dull brown eyes and almost transparent pale skin- you would have thought that I would at least have a slight tan living in a city that was almost always sunny- but, instead I looked like a princess from my own personal fairytale, minus the prince of course.

By the time I had stopped staring at the dark haired beauty, which I still could not believe was me, Alice had gotten ready and had beautified herself.

Alice was wearing a gorgeous pale yellow strapless dress. The top part was fitted to compliment her curves and had black beading bordered the neckline and her waist line to make it look like she was wearing a beaded belt over the dress. The rest of her dress flared out until it hit the floor. She wore a beautiful onyx necklace around her neck; it was the only item on her bare neck and shoulders. She looked stunning.

She turned around when I closed the door to the bathroom. I ran up to her and gave her an enormous hug, when she pulled away I caught sight of a smug smile gracing her features. She had gone for the natural look, to go with the dress. Her hair was in its usual disarray but Alice made it look a sophisticated.

She turned around without a word and walked over to my wardrobe, pulled out a pair of pumps the same color as my dress and walked back over to me with a wicked grin. I knew I looked horrified because I felt horrified. I hated those death traps and I hadn't even known that I owned a pair.

I sighed and gave in before Alice could win yet another argument regarding shoes.

Half an hour later and we were on our way towards a large hall that seemed to be secluded by a forest.

We drove through large iron gates that were being guarded by security. They checked our ideas and let us in. Just as I was getting out of the car, Kate stopped me.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Um… Not that I know of…" I trailed off in confusion.

She smirked and pulled out a pair of masks, one blue and the other black, to match our dresses, and held the red one out for me.

Realization washed over me as I took the mask out of her hand. I studied the mask. It was clearly meant to only cover the eyes. It had beads that were silver bordering the outline of the mask. It was gorgeous.

I looked over at Alice and saw that she had already placed her mask on her face. Like mine it only covered her eyes, unlike mine it was plain black.

"Now we are perfect!" she sang as she pulled me up the stairs and towards the entrance.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. On the drive here, Alice had told me that we were going to be 'fashionably' late. I had tried to protest but I knew it was a lost cause.

Before Alice had a chance to open the doors, I got my hand out of her grasp and took in a deep breath.

"Okay. You can do this." I whispered under my breath.

I hated going to places that were crowded because I knew that no matter what I would always find a way to embarrass myself. I was hoping, as I reached out to the doors, that I wouldn't trip over these so-called shoes on my feet and show the world how much of a klutz I am.

I pushed open the doors and whatever noise that had been there before had died down as we walked in. Every eye in the room had turned to see who the mysterious girls were. I could hear music was being played in the background and the party hadn't really started yet, but it was quite dark as we walked in. It was still light enough to see people staring at us and I felt utterly self-conscious.

I could feel people's eyes staring at us. I didn't know whether they were amazed by Alice's beauty or amused by me. I looked down at my feet and blanched. I tried to concentrate on making it over to Alice's mother in one piece.

"Bella! Stop looking at your feet!" she took one look at me "You won't fall over, I have faith." she whispered reassuringly into my ear and squeezed my hand.

What Alice had said gave me confidence that I really badly needed.

I took yet another deep breath and looked up and saw a pair of pretties than emerald green eyes staring into my eyes. They were unique- and they could only belong to one other person, Alice's twin brother Edward.

Edward didn't look like Alice but he had a similar style of hair but the hair color was completely different. Alice had inky black hair, whereas Edward had a unique color of bronze hair. He was perfect. I always tried to avoid his eyes because every time I looked at them, I felt as if I were drowning into the depths of his eyes. His hair was untamable and it just seemed to beg me to run my hands through it. He had a masculine jaw and a straight nose. His lips were full like Alice's, but manlier. His eyelashes were long and spidery, and he had high cheekbones which made him all the more perfect. He was tall standing at 6'2" as opposed to my 5'4". He was also built but, he wasn't like those really buff guys, he was lean. He was like an Adonis standing before me in a fitted tuxedo.

I hadn't realized that I was staring until I caught sight of one of the many smirks he had shot at me. I immediately blushed and looked anywhere but Edward. Next to Edward, his mother and his father, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, had huge smiles that was gracing their faces.

Esme and Carlisle looked quite young for their age. Esme's face was very sweet and motherly, and her hair was caramel colored. Carlisle looked like an underage father but he was very fatherly. He had ice blue eyes and blonde hair. Esme's eyes were a hazel color. Their children didn't have the eyes that they possessed.

Esme's eyes lit up at the sight of Alice and I. Alice rushed into her mother's waiting arms. I don't know when the last time I saw Esme was. Alice hadn't seen her mother for so long what with work being in the way. Alice pulled out of the hug and Esme came up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh Bella, I haven't seen you in such a long time." She said as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Sorry Esme, I would have come over more often but work was in the way." I smiled apologetically.

"You look absolutely stunning Esme." She gave me a warm smile.

I blushed and mumbled my thanks. She gave me yet another warm smile, then turned to Alice and started to scold her by the looks of it.

"She looks absolutely beautiful." I looked up to see Jasper Whitlock smiling and watching Alice with a dreamy look on his face.

"Go ask her to dance." I said watching the couples dance.

"I will. Let her talk to her parents." Jasper was still smiling at Alice "By the way, where's your brother? I haven't seen him in ages."

"I don't know actually, I called him this morning just to check if he was going to come tonight and he said, but I don't know where he is." I said looking around the room for my brother.

I went back to watching the dancers. While I was watching, I imagined Edward twirling me around the dance floor.

"BOO!"

I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard a loud Boo next to my ear, that only one person would ever do to me.

I turned around and my eyes were slits as I gave my older brother a hard glare. He was laughing so hard that- I'm pretty sure- he didn't feel my punch on the shoulder. No-one who valued their life would do anything that would so much as scare me, unless of course the said person was my brother.

Although my brother was very childish, he was mature when you needed him to be mature. He was the best brother I could ever ask for. He was playful and fun, but at the same time very protective of me. He was very large, and not in the very fat way either, he was really quite buff but not too much. He had dark curly brown hair and hazel eyes. There was hardly a time when Emmett didn't smile. He had nearly permanent dimples. If he wasn't my brother then I think I would have been scared to even breathe when he was around. Since I do know him, he just like an enormous teddy bear.

By his side was Rosalie Hale. She was gorgeous. She was the type of girl that made every other girl take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her pale blonde hair waved all the way down to her waist and her striking ice blue eyes, which looked violet under some lights, were framed with thick, long eyelashes. She was the perfect height for Christian, standing at 5'9" whereas Emmett stood at 6'5". Rosalie was Alice's and Edward's cousin. I had known Rosalie for as long as I could remember and it was only recently that Emmett and Rosalie started dating. Although they had fallen in love with each other the moment they lay eyes on each other, they had been so stubborn and wouldn't admit that they had feelings for each other until Alice had forced it out of Emmett.

"Ugh! I hate you!" I growled at Emmett.

Saying that just made him laugh even harder. Rosalie giggled but as soon as I gave her a look she stopped. I stamped my foot in exasperation and stalked off.

I huffed and turned around when I was a safe distance away from Emmett. I had gone across the dance floor so that I could have a moment to calm down.

As I watched the couples dance, I caught sight of Alice and Jasper dancing in each others arms. They looked totally at bliss.

That one day when Alice met Jasper was a 'fateful' day as she put it. I remember that day, about two years ago, Alice and I had been on our way to a party. We were only a few blocks away from the party, when right before our eyes, a man no older than us got hit by a car. Alice had immediately called the ambulance and when they arrived they took him and wouldn't allow Alice to go along until she pulled her puppy-dog face and 'insisted' that she should be allowed to assist the man. I would have gone too but I would have needed to be hospitalized along with the man because I was deathly afraid of blood. Instead I arrived at the hospital by taxi and found Alice waiting. Her face completely pale. When the doctors told Alice that he needed blood, Alice had volunteered to donate blood t the man and she even stayed overnight after I had left. Alice had stayed by his side until he regained consciousness.

It was later that I found out that he was my cousin on my step father's side. His name was Jasper Whitlock. He was tall and built, but not as built as Emmett. He was lean. He was tall, close to 6'3" as opposed to Alice's 5'1". He had messy honey-blonde hair. He was the complete opposite of Alice. Jasper was always calm and he had a way of making the people around him, especially Alice, feel calm. Alice and Jasper were completely and utterly in love.

I was just about ready to get back when I felt a hand grab my arm and a jolt of warmth shot up my arm and into my heart. I looked at the hand that grabbed my arm and looked up to see that it was Edward. I blushed and looked down before I could embarrass myself any further by blushing even before.

I looked back up again, but I tried hard not to look at Edward in the eyes so I watched the couples dance.

"So…Bella?" I turned to look at Edward and prayed that I wouldn't turn into a stuttering mess.

"Yes?" I managed to get out calmly.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand expecting me to take it.

I stared at it for a short while and said "I can't dance."

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading." He said, his hand still out.

"Fine," I sighed "But if I break my neck, I'm blaming you."

"Thanks for the warning." He chuckled.

I took his hand and I felt yet another jolt of warmth shoot up my arm. He led me to the dance floor and put his arms around my waist as I put my hands on his shoulders.

I was certain that I was going to spontaneously combust at the close proximity of Edward. I was on the brink of hyperventilation.

It had been a year since I met Edward. It had taken a while before I realized that I had fallen head over heels for him. I had tried to fight against my feelings for him, I kept telling myself that he was my best friend's brother, but I had given in.

I hadn't noticed but I was staring into Edward's eyes. I felt as if I was drowning in the depths of his eyes. As much as I knew I should, I just couldn't pull my eyes away from his. It was as if we had built a bubble around ourselves, shutting out the rest of the world. We were staring at each other for who knows how long until Edward broke away and pulled me towards the drinks.

I was internally cursing at myself for getting lost in those beautiful eyes.

He stopped mid step and turned around and breathed in my ear "I need to talk to you."

He then led me to the back way where the stairs were. We descended the stairs in silence, but on the last few steps I slipped. I braced myself for the impact of the floor, but instead of the cold, hard ground, all I felt was air and a pair of strong arms encircling my waist.

I opened my eyes and immediately blanched at the thoughts of tripping in front of Edward. I looked up to see Edward smirking down at me. I mumbled my thanks and quickly stumbled out of Edward's arms.

He led me outside, around the fountain and towards the benches that were closest to the woods. We sat and I waited for Edward to say whatever he brought me here to say. I waited but he didn't say anything, he was staring off into the woods. I was just about to shake him when he started.

"Bella. Can I ask you something?" he asked without looking at me.

"Sure." I replied.

"I think I'm in love with someone. And that someone is definitely not Tanya." He said still staring at the woods.

"Huh." Was my genius response.

"I want to break up with Tanya but I don't want to hurt her. I want to break up with her because I think I'm in love with someone else. I thought I could fight my feeling for her, but I just can't." He finally looked at me.

"If you're in love with this girl than you should go after her. Tell her how you feel. I mean, if she is what you want then you have to try get what you want." My heart was sinking with every word I said. For Edward to like her, then she must be something special.

"I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me. She is beautiful and smart. She is everything I've ever dreamed of and I don't know if I deserve her. She is the most beautiful creature I've ever met; she is so selfless and so sweet. She isn't like any other girl I know. I can be myself when I'm around her, I don't have to be someone I'm not. I can tell her any secret and she'll keep it."

Silence descended between us.

Eventually I whispered "You should tell this girl that you like her."

Edward looked at me for a moment then shook his head "I can't"

"Edward!" I exclaimed "You're in love with this girl! You can't let her go."

"You know what. I won't. I won't let her go. I'll go after what I want. Thanks Bella." He gave me a smile that made me feel warm inside. " You know Bella, you should go after what you want too. You never know, you might actually get what you want."

I tried to smile but I don't think it came out as smile. "I don't think so."

His eyebrows mashed together in the most adorable way "Why not?"

"One thing is for sure, the man that I want is in love with someone else and if I told him then I'm certain that he'd turn me down. I don't think my heart could ever bear the rejection." My voice sounded depressed even to me.

"Why would anyone ever reject you? Smart, cute and warm as you are." He flashed me a playful smirk.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

He chuckled, got up and held his hand out for me. I took it and before he let go I said "Always the gentlemen."

He chuckled and we went for a walk around the back of the hall. It was dark, but it was light enough to see what was in front of us. We walked in a comfortable silence which I was in no mood to break.

We were getting close to the other benches. As we got nearer, I could hear muffled thuds and other noises coming from the benches.

I was curious to know what making those strange noises. I looked over at Edward and saw that he held an expression that looked puzzled.

As we walked over as quietly as we could making sure that to not make any sounds and scare away whatever was making the noise. I thought I heard a giggle which only made me even more curious.

We got closer and closer until we were standing over the side of the bench.

I was absolutely horrified at the sight in front of me. I had seen curly strawberry blonde hair which could only belong to one person, Tanya Denali, Edward's girlfriend. She was kissing someone.

Tanya and the man she was having a make-out session with, hadn't seemed to notice us.

I turned cautiously to see Edward's face. It was completely blank. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled him back over to the benches that we were just at.

Edward collapsed onto the bench. I was expecting him to have a breakdown at any moment. I know I would have, if I were him. I would have cried my eyes out if something like that ever happened to me. Yet Edward was staring off into space with a blank expression on his face.

I was torn in between doing nothing or giving him a hug in hopes of making him feel better, so I just chose the latter.

I turned him towards me and gave him a hug. He froze, so naturally I thought I had done something wrong. I started to pull out of the embrace, but Edward completely surprised me. He pulled me even closer to his body and wrapped his arms around my waist securely. Being hugged that way by Edward felt like heaven on earth. We stayed like that for a long time and I would have loved to stay like that forever but the moment was broken by Tanya's screech from behind me.

"Edward!" she screeched with her excuse of a voice.

I turned around and saw a very purple faced ex. She was glaring at me and the saying 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind.

Edward shot and stood in front of me when Tanya advanced towards with her claw like fingernails in front of her.

She was still advancing and tried to swerve around Edward but, fortunately for me, he was too fast for her. He had caught her around her waist and was restraining her away from me. She was screaming a string of profanities at me. I don't know why, but for the first time her insults cut me like a knife.

"How dare you touch my boyfriend!" she was shouting "You little-" but she cut herself off abs she stopped thrashing.

Tanya turned to Edward and attacked him, but not in the same way she had tried to attack me. She had pulled him down to her and was furiously kissing me. Edward had completely frozen.

Seeing Edward kiss another girl chattered my heart into tiny pieces and if felt like a huge hole had been punched through my chest.

I couldn't take the pain the scene before me was causing, so I ran. Tears were brimming my eyes and blurring my vision. I ran and ran, as far as my legs could take me in these god-forsaken shoes. It was a miracle that I hadn't tripped over once. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care, I just had to get away. I just kept running on and on until I finally came to my senses. I slowed down into a jog. I was so proud of myself for not tripping over. I was still jogging trying to clear my head when I stopped so suddenly, taken back in surprise.

I had come across a beautiful pergola. It was wooden and had wooden benches the sides. To my intense relief, the pergola had lights. I switched them on and saw that it was surrounded by various wildflowers. I sat down and closed my eyes trying to relax. Finally I got to the point where I could think about nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there. I couldn't, wouldn't let myself think, for if I did, Edward would surely be the center of my thoughts.

I was exhausted for running so far and for so long in heels. As I tried to keep my mind clear- which was an impossible task as my thoughts were scattered- a few thoughts crept into my mind. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what time it was. I didn't have any form of communication- I had been very stupid and irresponsible to run off into the forest when it was dark. I was debating whether to just sit here and let someone find me or to try and find my way back. After a few minutes of consideration, I decided to go back the way I had come.

I had been walking for about a half hour before I realized that I had passed the same two oak trees three times already.

I started to panic. My thoughts were frantic.

I picked up my pace in hopes that I would eventually find my way out.

My heart was hammering away at my chest. I was absolutely horrified. I couldn't find a path and I couldn't see anything. It was so dark except for some parts here and there where the moonlight could get through overhead the thick canopy.

I tried to be as careful as I could, as fast as I could, but I stumbled almost tripping over at times. The one time I did, I had stumbled over a root that had caught the hem of my dress making me lose my footing.

Exhaustion had finally caught up with me. Everything went black.

_**XxXxX**_

I was brought back to consciousness by the feel of two strong arms around me and a gentle rocking. The arms seemed to be cradling me. My muscles were aching and when I tried to move my arm, pain shot thorough it and I winced. I opened my eyes with great difficulty as they felt like lead. Everything seemed blurry at first but as I blinked the blurriness away everything around me came into focus.

I looked up to see that my savior was- to my intense surprise- Edward. I kept staring at him. When he looked down to see relief wash over his extremely worried face.

As I looked into his eyes, memories of what had made me run in the first place came flooding back to me and I couldn't hold back the tears and pain that it brought with it.

"Shh" he cooed "You're safe now."

I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I think it looked more like a grimace than an actual smile.

Edward started to say something but I stopped him and told him that I was tired and didn't want to talk. He stayed silent after that and I drifted off from the rhythmic sway of Edward's arms.

The same pair of green eyes had been haunting my dreams for a while now, but tonight my dreams were different. Instead of just a pair of gorgeous eyes staring down at me, they were attached to a Edward's body. Instead of the blank look in his eyes that I always dreamed of, he had a pitying look in them as he glared down at me. In his arms, Tanya was smiling cruelly down at me. Avery then looked up at Edward who inclined his head towards hers and their lips met…

I woke with a start. I hadn't realized that I was drenched with perspiration until I tried to move my body. I was sweating and I still had my dress on, brilliant.

I got up and grimaced. My muscles were all stiff. I limped over to my vanity and saw that someone had cleaned up my makeup, but hadn't taken off the dress. I tried to be as careful as I could trying to take off the dress not wanting to ruin the dress anymore than it already was. I had finally peeled the dress off of my body. I was so grateful when I felt the cool air hit my almost bare body.

I didn't feel like going back to sleep or put my pyjamas on so I decided that I needed another shower. As the hot water fell on me I just couldn't help but remember my dream, which filled me with rage. Every time I remembered Tanya kissing Edward, a pang of pain ripped through my heart and I just didn't seem to be able to breathe.

I stayed a while in the shower trying to calm myself, before I had a panic attack. I got out as soon as I was sure that I wouldn't have a breakdown when I went into my room.

I had firmly wrapped a towel around me and padded across to my vanity. I seemed to glow with heat. Once I was sure I didn't look awful, so as not to give someone a heart attack, I turned around and let my eyes roam around my room.

I froze.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. There, sleeping on the rocking chair beside my bed was Edward. I didn't know how I hadn't seen him before I had a shower.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked like an angel. A Greek god with his long, spidery eyelashes brushing the top of his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted.

He started to stir and cold air hit me. I suddenly realized that I only had a towel wrapped around me. I raced back into the bathroom and quickly pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a camisole.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you!" Edward's voice was groggy.

I smiled at the way it felt to have Edward call my name, but the smile quickly vanished as I remembered last night's events.

When I came out of the bathroom, I caught sight of a very messy haired Edward. Before Edward had given me a relieved smile, his face was set on a very worried expression.

I smiled back and tried to keep that smile on my face but it did no good. My smile vanished as soon as I saw Edward. Every time I looked at Edward, I'd always remember him kissing some other girl. Even if it wasn't Tanya, he had told me that he was in love with someone else, which just broke my heart even more than it already was.

His smile slowly vanished as mine did. I silently walked over to my bed. When I sat down, Edward came over and sat next to me.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he whispered "I was so worried."

I stared at him not wanting to say anything although I was touched by his concern.

"Look I don't know why you ran away like that, but I really need to know. Everyone was so worried, especially Emmett. He was going crazy looking for you. We had a searching party out looking for you." He sighed "Why'd you run away?"

"I… I" I quickly decided a little lie would help me "I saw that you were busy with Tanya so I decided to give you guys some privacy and I kind of got lost?"

My lie sounded like a question and I was sure I was as red as a tomato.

He gave me a 'I-know-you're-lying' raised eye-brow look, "I know when you're lying Bella and these are one of those times. Look Bella, I'm your best friend and I know when you're upset about something. When I found you, I could tell that you had been crying and that got me extremely worried. I mean, you don't cry for no reason."

I stared at my feet during his little rant.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face tenderly in the palms of his hands and faced me towards him.

"When I was telling you about the girl before, I was actually talking about you." He smiled at me.

I let out a shocked gasp and my mouth fell open. I stayed like that for a very long time. I kept replaying what Edward had just said. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I've wanted to tell you for a really long time, but I was always afraid of what your reaction would be." He never took his eyes off of me.

I could feel a smile start to form on my face which in turn made Edward smile. I was probably the happiest woman on earth.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Say something!" The size of the smile on his face decreased just a tiny bit.

"I am now officially the happiest woman on earth." I finally got over my joy.

Edward chuckled.

"I have been waiting for this moment for ages!" I couldn't contain myself any longer. All the desire that had been building for the past few years just blew. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down towards me. I crashed my lips against his feverishly and was extremely pleased when he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist very tightly. I slid my hands up around his neck and grabbed his hair that I had been dying to run my hands through. All too soon we had to pull away for air but when we did, Edward had an enormous grin on his face and I'm pretty sure I did too.

Edward inclined his head back to mine and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, far different to the kiss that we shared just before.

When he pulled back, he asked "Now are you going to tell me why you ran away?"

My face heated up as I explained to him why I ran away.

"You are so adorable when you're jealous." I blushed even more.

I couldn't sleep anymore so I stayed up talking to Edward on the bed. At some point I fell asleep in Edwards arms and woke feeling happier than I'd ever felt.

This was only just the beginning of what I felt was going to become the best part of my life so far.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. R&R.**

**-Ally**


End file.
